Lagu pembawa cinta
by Miyukane Rikawa
Summary: Perjalanan cinta Karin berasama seorang lelaki yang di gemari perempuan, berawal dari Karin menyanyikan lagu dan membuat Kazune jatuh cinta padanya. bagaimana ceritanya?/ summary gaje/ RnR PLEASEE


"Arrrr TUHANN AKU SUKA DIAA!"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh enggak,"

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**_

_**Song : Last night, Good Night© Vocaloid**_

_**Warning : EYD gak baik, Gaje, abal, ooc, AU, AR de el el**_

* * *

_**Mionamichan present…**_

_**Lagu pembawa cinta**_

* * *

_**Karin POV**_

"Kyaaa Kujyou-san kau sangat tampan," teriak histeris para gadis-gadis mengerubungi seorang lelaki bersurai kuning pucat itu.

"Memalukan," omelku dalam hati melihat apa yang di lakukan teman-teman perempuan ku.

"Kyaa bolehkah aku memeluk mu Kujyou-san?" pinta gadis-gadis ganjen itu. Aku mendengarnya pun mendecak kesal sembari mengerutkan dahi ku.

"Ah maaf aku harus pergi," seru pria bermanik biru laut itu lalu menerobos pergi kekelas nya.

"Kujyou-san aku mencintai mu," ungkap gadis berambut coklat.

Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika mendengar ungkapan gadis itu. Ohya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan aku Hanazono Karin berumur 16 tahun, aku kelas 10. Sebelumnya kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku orang yang tak bersahabat, kalau memang bagitu dugaan kalian salah, malah sebaliknya aku orang yang pandai bergaul terkecuali dengan wanita-wanita centil seperti mereka itu.

"Hoi Karin-_**chan**_ kau sedang melamunkan apa heh?" kejut temanku memegang pundakku.

"Eh aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa," elakku melihat temanku .

"Hm, ohya apa kau sudah mendengar tentang..'' ujar temanku atau bisa di panggil Himeka.

"Tentang apa?" ulangku penasaran.

"Tentang ini," ujarnya menunjukkan selembar brosur padaku.

Aku pun mengambil brosur itu dan membaca isi di dalamnya, "Lomba menyanyi?" ujarku menyimpul isi dalam brosur itu, lalu di jawab dengan Himeka oleh anggukan nya.

"Kau tak ikut? Hadiahnya cukup besar," godanya agar membuatku tertarik atas perlombaan itu.  
"Tapi suaraku ini pas-pas an dan mukin tidak akan di terima," kata ku sambil menaruh brosur itu ketangan nya.

"Apa salah nya mencoba? Lagian suara Karin-_**chan**_ bagus kok," puji Himeka.

"T-t-t-tapi," ujarku terpotong ketika seorang sensei memasuki kelasku, aku pun langsung memutar posisi dudukku kedepan lalu pelajaran pun di mulai. Berjam-jam aku mencoba memahami pelajaran yang di berikan sensei itu, aku mencoba menjawab tugas yang di berikan sensei.

Lima jam berlalu, kini waktunya istirahat. Aku memutarkan bola mataku kearah Himeka yang sedang memasuki buku-buku cetak kedalam tas nya.

"Himeka-_**chan**_ kekantin yuk," ajakku menghadap kearah Himeka.

"Ayolah kalau begitu," terimanya. Lalu kami berdua pergi kekanti bersama, saat berada di depan pintu aku melihat ke sebelah kelasku yang telah ramai di kerubungi oleh anak perempuan, sepertinya mereka ingin menemui si tuan _cover boys_ itu. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng melihatnya dan melanjutkan berjalan kekantin.

Di kantin beraneka macam yang disajikan, namun aku hanya memilih roti tawar yang di olesi oleh selai nanas itu.

"Kita duduk di mana?" tanyaku pada Himeka yang celingak-celinguk(?) mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Arr, tidak ada tempat yang kosong disini. Bagaimana kalau kita makanya di taman aja?" usul Himeka dan kujawab dengan isyarat anggukan saja.

.

_**Di taman**_

_**.**_

"Ah untung lah disini sepi. Selamat makan," seruku setelah duduk di bangku taman. Aku melahap roti itu dan menikmati selai nanas yang asam manis ini.

"Karin-_**chan**_ kau harus ikut lomba menyanyi," rayu Himeka setelah memakan makan siangnya.

"Tapi," sanggahku terhenti ketika di sela oleh Himeka. "Demi aku," pinta nya dengan _puppyeye_ andalanya.

"Huh baiklah," terimaku terpaksa.

"Yeayy." Himeka langsung memeluk tubuhku.

Kamipun berbincang bincang tentang perlombaan menyanyi itu, Himeka berusaha menyemangatiku agar aku semangat mengikuti perlombaan itu sampai akhirnya bell masuk pun berbunyi, aku dan Himeka pun berjalan kekelas kami karna sensei tidak akan menyia-menyiakan waktu untuk mesuk kekelas kami.

_**Skip Time**_

"Karin-_**chan**_ kita lansung saja yuk ke tempat pendaftaranya, karena ini hari terakhir menerima peserta dan besok adalah hari perlombaan di mulai," jelas Himeka aku pun mengangguk iya dan mengikuti Himeka.

"Mau apa nona?" tanya ramah serang wanita paruh baya duduk di bangku pendaftaran.

"Mau mendaftar," jawab Himeka lemut.

"Oh baiklah, silahkan isi formulirnya." Wanita itu member selembar kertas formulir. Akupun langsung mengeluarkan pena dari task u dan mengisi formulirnya.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan formulir yang telah terisi dataku itu.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan dibalas oleh kami berdua dengan senyum serupa dan kamipun meninggalkan temoat itu dan berjalan menuju ke apartement kami.

"Hah," desahku mengehempaskan tubuhku di kasur.

Mengingat besok adalah hari dimana aku akan bernyanyi menghadapi oleh dewan juri yang sepertinya cukup kritis itu, akupun mencoba bernyanyi.

"Huh semoga besok aku tak mengecewakan Himeka," tekadku dalam hati.

"Lombanya akan di mulai pada pagi hari . untunglah besok hari minggu dan aku tak perlu membuat surat izin dan sepertinya aku harus bangun pagi untuk dapat nomor undian yang pertama." Aku pun mulai mencari posisi untuk tidur dan perlahan-lahan mataku terasa berat dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

*_**Pagi harinya***_

"Pakai baju yang mana ya?" ujarku berbicara sendiri sambil melihat-lihat baju di lemari pakaian ku.

Tok

Tok

Mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu apartementku akupun menjeda sejenak aktifitas memilih baju yang akan ku pakai.

"_**Ohayou**_ Karin-_**chan**_," sapa Himeka di depan pintu.

"Eh _**ohayou mo**_ Himeka-_** chan,**_ pagi sekali datangnya." Ujarku sembari mengalihkan badanku dari pintu untuk member Himeka jalan.

"Kau balum ganti baju Karin-_** chan? **_ Apa kau mau pakai pyama ini untuk kontes heh," ledek Himeka menunjuk pyama pink ku ini.

"Ehehe aku masih mencari pakaian mana yang akan kupakai nanti," ujarku menjelaskan.

"Biar aku bantu mencarikan baju yang cocok untukmu." Himekapun berjalan memasuki kamarku yang penuh dengan baju-bajuku.

"Yang ini? Hmm tidak cocok dengan kulitmu," kritik Himeka berbicara sendiri.

Kami berduapun memilah-memilih baju yang akan ku pakai dan pada akhirnya aku temukan pakaian yang pantas aku pakai di perlomabaan nanti. Akupun mengganti pakaianku dan setelah itu kami pergi menuju tempat perlombaan itu akan diadakan.

"Huh syukurlah baru ada dua orang yang mengantri," gumam ku.

"Ayo kita ambil nomor pesertanya," usul Himeka dan aku pun berjalan menemui wanita yang kemarin.

"Ini nomor pesertanya nona," ujarnya menyodorkan kertas karton berbentuk bulat dan betuliskan angka lima, "Terimakasih."

Akupun berjalan menuju antrian dan berdiri di sana. Aku menatap punggung seorang pria yang sepertinya sebaya denganku, melihat rambut _**blonde **_nya itu sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. Aku mencoba mengabaikan nya dan hanya kupikirkan adalah vokalku.

Aku maju selangkah ketika seorang yang berada di depan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Huh," desah ku. Sepertinya pria di depanku mendengar dan membalikan badan nya kearahku.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu," tuturnya padaku.

"Aku siswi sakura hight school, kelasku berada di sebelah kelasmu," cetusku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Ohya? Pantas saja aku pernah melihat mu," ujarnya yang sepertinya SKSD(?) denganku.

"Hm," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi aku tidak tau namamu, siapa nama mu?" ralatnya.

"Apa pedulimu heh? Kau kira aku seperti wanita-wanita ganjen yang tergila-gila dengan mu heh!" bentakku padanya. Tah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakan hal kasar kepadanya, padahal baru pertama kali berbicara dengan nya.

"Apa?" ujarnya.

Aku pun dengan sigap membekam mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya aku katakka. Bisa-bisa ia mengetahui tentang perasaanku.

"Hei aku tak ingin membuatmu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui namamu saja," balasnya namun tidak ada rasa marah yang ia keluarkan malah ia tersenyum padaku.

"Eh maaf," ujarku menunduk.

"Eh aku masuk dulu ya, ohya namaku Kujyou Kazune." Pria itupun tersenyum dan meninggalkanku.

"Err kau bodoh Karin!" rutukku dalam hati.

sepuluh menit aku menunggu disana, orang mengantri sudah panjang di belakangku. "Huh untunglah aku datang pagi sekali," legaku.

Dan pada akhirnya nomorku di panggil dan akupun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Aku melangkah dan menaiki keatas panggung itu. Aku berdiri di hadapan beberapa juri yang bisa dibilang sangat pedas jika mengkeritik seseorang.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, di sudut ekor mataku tampak sosok seorang yang bisa di panggil Kazune itu sedang mengamatiku dari kejauhan aku mengacuhkan nya. instrument lagu yang akan ku bawakan mulai di mainkan dan akupun mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

_**Suya-suya yume wo miteru**_

_**Kimi no yoko-gao**_

_**Kizuka-zu koboreta namida**_

_**Hohowo tsutau SE-TSU-NA no toki-meki wo**_

_**Kono mune ni kakushi-teta no **_

Para juri kini mulai melihat kearahku, aku berusaha kosontrasi dengan laguku.

_**Last Night, Good Night**_

_**Last Night, Good Night**_

_**Kono yoru kimi no te**_

_**Nigitte nemuru yo**_

_**O-YA-SU-MI Suteki na asa wo mou-ichido**_

_**Kimi to sugose-tara**_

_**Chiisana sonna kibou sae**_

_**Omou dakeno KISEKI Nanimo tsutae-nai mama**_

_**SA-YO-NA-RA wa ienai yo **_

_**Last Night, Good Night**_

_**Last Night, Good Night**_

_**Kono koe karete mo**_

_**Kienai Melody Last Night, Good Night**_

_**Last Night, Good Night**_

_**Itsuka wa mukaeru**_

_**Saigo wo omou yo**_

_**Yozora ni negau no**_

Suara tepuk tangan kini kini terdengar oleh telingaku, semua juri menggeleng-geleng melihatku, mereka bertepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Kazune, ia hanya mengacungkan kedua jempol yang ia miliki kearahku.

.

TBC

.

_**Review please…**_

* * *

_Talk show_

* * *

Author : Kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga fanfic kedua .

Kazusa : Lah fic yang kemarin gimana? Belum di selesai tu.

Author : Eheheh brlum dapat ide

Kazusa : dasar author!

Author :Yasudahlah mohon di review Readersss^^


End file.
